Tell Me Your Wish
by Summerlight92
Summary: [1SHOT] Jika dalam cerita dongeng kebanyakan, jin lampu hanya memberimu 3 permintaan. Tapi khusus untukmu, aku akan memberimu 5 permintaan. Sebutkan 5 permintaanmu, aku akan mengabulkannya. HUNHAN. GS. DLDR. -SPECIAL FOR PROJECT APRIL ANGST-


**Tell Me Your Wish**

 **Special for Project April Angst HunHan GS**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

Support Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Angst, Romance

Length : Oneshot

 **2017Summerlight92**

 **Seoul, Oktober 2015**

Mengabaikan penampilannya dengan tatanan rambut berantakan dan wajah dibanjiri keringat, lelaki berkulit pucat itu terus berlari menelusuri lorong lantai 7 gedung apartemen yang terletak di kawasan Apgujeong.

Persetan dengan rumahnya yang berjarak 2 km dari tempat itu. Ia rela berlari hanya karena ingin secepatnya sampai di apartemen sahabatnya, kendati akan lebih cepat sampai jika ditempuh dengan kendaraan. Salahkan kinerja otak Sehun yang selalu menurun tiap kali mendengar kabar buruk menimpa sosok terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Apapun akan Sehun lakukan demi sahabatnya, sekaligus gadis yang amat ia cintai.

"LUHAN!"

Teriakan keras Sehun menggema setelah lelaki itu masuk ke apartemen Luhan. Ia mengelilingi setiap sudut apartemen, hingga suara isak tangis dari salah satu kamar menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar sangat keras. Membuat sosok gadis yang duduk di lantai bersandar pada ranjang mendongak kaget.

"Lu ..." Sehun terperanjat mendapati kondisi Luhan jauh dari kata baik. Wajah sembap dengan mata dan hidung memerah. Belum lagi kondisi kamar yang menyerupai kapal pecah, berantakan.

"Hiks ... Sehunnie ..."

 _GREP!_

Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Luhan berdiri dan seketika menghambur ke pelukan Sehun.

"Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini padaku? Bagaimana bisa?!" teriak Luhan histeris.

"Aku di sini, Lu. Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sehun seraya mengusap punggung Luhan penuh kelembutan.

"Hiks ... aku sangat mencintainya, Sehunnie ..." gadis itu menangis sesenggukan, "ta-tapi ... dia mengkhianatiku ... dia ..."

"Lupakan bajingan itu, Lu! Dia tidak pantas untuk kau tangisi!"

Emosi yang sedari tadi berusaha dikendalikan oleh Sehun pun meledak. Ia benci melihat Luhan mengeluarkan air mata untuk laki-laki lain, terlebih orang itu sudah mengkhianati ketulusan cinta Luhan. Rasa nyeri di tangan kanannya usai memberi pelajaran pada mantan kekasih Luhan beberapa jam lalu, tidak seberapa bila dibandingkan dengan luka di hati gadis itu.

Biasanya Sehun membela Luhan di atas nama persahabatan. Tapi untuk kali ini semaunya berbeda. Sehun benar-benar tidak terima, gadis yang amat ia cintai dipermainkan laki-laki lain.

"Dia tidak pantas untukmu. Benar-benar tidak pantas," ujar Sehun sambil membelai surai hitam Luhan. "Lupakan si keparat itu!"

"Hiks ... ini sulit, Sehunnie. Aku tidak tahu ... hiks ... bagaimana caranya aku bisa melupakannya ..." lirih Luhan putus asa.

Perlahan tangisan Luhan mereda bersamaan sentuhan tangan Sehun di dagunya. Lelaki itu menuntun wajah Luhan agar mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

Luhan tertegun selama beberapa detik. Ada gelenyar aneh ketika Sehun mengecup kedua matanya yang basah karena air mata.

"Masih ada aku, Lu." Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut. Sorot matanya memancarkan kehangatan yang dibutuhkan Luhan. "Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu untuk selamanya."

Dua kalimat sederhana namun sangat berarti bagi Luhan. Tanpa ragu, gadis itu langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Untaian kata terima kasih terus terucap dari bibirnya. Luhan benar-benar bahagia dan merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Sehun. Selalu bersamanya di kala suka maupun duka.

Benarkah hubungan mereka hanya sebatas sahabat?

Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya.

Membawa Luhan ke Sungai Han memang sudah menjadi rutinitas Sehun tiap kali gadis itu merasa sedih. Seperti yang dilakukan malam ini, keduanya mengunjungi destinasi terkenal di Seoul tersebut.

Namun ada pemandangan yang berbeda dari wajah Sehun. Jika sebelumnya Luhan yang terlihat murung, kini giliran lelaki itu yang memasang wajah mendung. Sangat kontras dengan hiasan lampu cantik nan indah di bawah jembatan yang terbentang di atas Sungai Han.

"Sehunnie, katakan sesuatu. Jangan mengabaikanku," pinta Luhan. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa demi membujuk Sehun yang sedang merajuk.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi, Lu?" tanya Sehun untuk kesekian kali dengan nada meninggi.

Gadis itu menghela napas, "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain," lirihnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan selalu berada di sisimu untuk selamanya? Tapi kenapa sekarang justru kau yang akan pergi?"

"Mama menelepon jika kondisi Baba sedang tidak sehat. Aku harus kembali ke China, Sehunnie ..."

"Aku tahu. Tapi kenapa kau harus pergi selama itu?"

"Hanya 2 tahun, Sehunnie ..."

"2 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, Lu."

"Sehunnie ..."

Sehun menghela napas panjang. "Ayolah, Lu. Kau pikir aku sanggup menunggu selama itu?! Membayangkannya saja aku tidak sanggup. Aku sudah terbiasa denganmu selama 7 tahun."

"Kita masih bisa berkomunikasi lewat ponsel dan e-mail." Luhan menunduk sejenak, "Aku butuh waktu untuk melupakan kejadian pahit hari ini, Sehunnie. Aku mohon, mengertilah."

Mendapati ekspresi memohon Luhan, membuat Sehun tidak tega. Lelaki itu hanya bisa menggeram frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Baik, kau boleh pergi," Sehun berdecak pelan, "Hanya 2 tahun, tidak lebih."

Wajah Luhan terlihat bahagia mendengar jawaban Sehun. Ia sandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun, memeluk erat lengan lelaki itu. "Terima kasih, Sehunnie."

Hanya gumaman singkat yang diberikan Sehun. Kendati sudah memberi izin, agaknya Sehun belum sepenuhnya ikhlas merelakan kepergian Luhan kembali ke tanah kelahirannya.

"Sehunnie."

"Apa?" tanya Sehun perlahan mulai lebih tenang. Lelaki itu ikut menyandarkan kepalanya pada Luhan.

Luhan meraih tangan Sehun, lantas menggenggamnya erat. "Kau sudah banyak membantuku selama ini. Terima kasih, Sehunnie," ucapnya tulus.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengubah posisinya agar bisa memeluk Luhan. "Sudah kubilang, sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu berada di sisimu," balasnya.

Membalas pelukan Sehun, Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang lelaki itu. "Aku senang mempunyai sahabat sepertimu, Sehunnie. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Gadis itu tak menyadari ada perubahan raut wajah Sehun saat kata 'sahabat' meluncur bebas dari mulutnya.

"Hanya ucapan saja? Kau tidak ingin memberiku sesuatu atas apa yang telah kulakukan?" tanya Sehun memelas.

Luhan terkekeh, "Baiklah. Sebutkan 5 permintaanmu. Aku akan mengabulkannya."

"Seperti jin lampu saja," balas Sehun justru meledek.

"Jika dalam cerita biasanya mereka hanya memberimu 3 permintaan. Khusus untukmu aku tambah menjadi 5 permintaan," sahut Luhan.

Tawa Sehun pecah usai mendengar jawaban Luhan yang menurutnya terkesan polos.

Melihat reaksi lelaki itu, Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Kau mau atau tidak? Jika tidak mau, aku tarik ucapanku tadi!" serunya dengan nada merajuk.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk dan menarik tangan Luhan sebelum gadis itu pergi. Ia tersenyum penuh arti dan kembali terkekeh melihat wajah cemberut Luhan. "Siapa bilang aku tidak mau? Jika itu ada kaitannya denganmu, tentu saja aku mau, Lu," ucapnya dengan mata berbinar.

Luhan berdecak gemas lantas kembali duduk di sebelah Sehun, "Baiklah, apa permintaanmu yang pertama?"

Sehun tampak berpikir keras. Sesekali ia memutar bola matanya sambil memijat pelipis. Luhan masih menunggu lelaki itu menyebutkan permintaan pertamanya. Gadis itu tersenyum geli melihat ekpsresi wajah Sehun bak bocah umur 5 tahun yang sedang memikirkan hadiah untuk ulang tahunnya.

"Sebentar, Lu. Aku masih berpikir," jawab Sehun dengan _gesture_ tangan lucu dan membuat Luhan terkekeh melihatnya.

"Ah, permintaan pertamaku," lelaki itu mengulum senyum, "Kau harus secepatnya kembali ke Seoul. Akan lebih baik jika kau pulang dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 2 tahun."

"Sehunnie ..."

Sehun berdecak pelan, "Ck, tak ada salahnya aku berharap kau bisa pulang lebih cepat dari rencanamu, Lu."

"Arraseo," Luhan mengalah, "Akan aku usahakan."

Lelaki itu tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Lalu, apa permintaan keduamu?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Ugh, aku benar-benar tidak ada ide, Lu." Sehun menggerutu kesal, sebelum akhirnya menjerit heboh, "Ah, lebih baik aku menyimpannya. Akan kukatakan apa permintaan keduaku setelah kau kembali ke Seoul. Bagaimana?"

Luhan mendongak dan menatap heran ke arah Sehun. "Kau yakin?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ne, aku akan membuat daftarnya untukmu."

Tawa Luhan berderai, ia kembali menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Sehun. "Terserah kau saja, Sehunnie."

Sehun tersenyum, setelahnya ikut mengusap punggung Luhan. tanpa gadis itu sadari, wajah Sehun berubah sendu. Ia mendongak ke atas, menatap langit malam yang ditaburi bintang.

 _Kuharap aku masih bisa menyampaikan empat permintaanku yang tersisa, Lu ..._

 **Tell Me Your Wish**

 **Seoul, April 2017**

Bandara internasional Incheon terlihat dipadati pengunjung. Baru saja pesawat dengan keberangkatan dari Beijing telah mendarat di landasan dengan selamat. Penumpang mulai terlihat keluar dari pintu kedatangan, menghampiri orang-orang terdekat mereka yang sudah menunggu di sana.

Sosok lelaki berperawakan jangkung dengan mata musang warisan ayahnya, tersenyum melihat salah satu penumpang yang keluar dari pintu kedatangan.

"Luhan-noona!" serunya memanggil dan membuat gadis itu menoleh kaget. Mata rusanya yang cantik berbinar terang, seiring langkah kakinya yang bergerak cepat menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Jaehyun!"

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Luhan langsung menghambur ke pelukan lelaki itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Luhan, lantas mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. "Kakakmu tidak tahu jika aku pulang hari ini 'kan?"

Jaehyun—adik kandung Sehun, ia hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan. "Hyung tidak tahu jika kau pulang hari ini, Noona."

Gadis itu tersenyum riang, "Syukurlah, aku bisa memberi kejutan untuk Sehun. Aku senang sekali bisa pulang 6 bulan lebih awal dari rencana semula. Akhirnya aku bisa memenuhi permintaan pertama kakakmu untuk pulang lebih awal."

Jaehyun terus menatap Luhan dengan sorot mata sulit diartikan. Mengabaikan kegembiraan yang terukir di wajah gadis itu.

"Hyunnie, kenapa kau diam saja?"

Lambaian tangan Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Jaehyun. Lelaki itu terkesiap lantas berdeham pelan. "Maaf, Noona. Aku melamun."

"Ey, apa yang kau lamunkan, hm?" mata Luhan kembali berbinar, "Jangan-jangan kau sedang melamunkan kekasihmu? Kau pasti sudah punya kekasih, ayo mengaku!"

Jaehyun menggeleng cepat, tapi rupanya Luhan tetap bersemangat menggodanya. Gadis itu terkekeh puas kala melihat wajah merona milik Jaehyun.

"Ck, kau tetap tidak mau mengaku." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu Sehun. Aku sangat merindukannya, Hyunnie."

Senyuman yang sempat terukir di bibir Jaehyun memudar. "Kita harus pergi ke suatu tempat dulu, Noona."

"Ke mana?" tanya Luhan bingung. Terlebih saat melihat ekspresi wajah Jaehyun. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Rumah sakit.

Jaehyun benar-benar memberi kejutan yang luar biasa untuk Luhan. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Luhan merasa horor dengan tempat itu. Terlebih setelah tahu siapa yang mereka kunjungi, Luhan merasa dunianya seolah runtuh dalam satu kedipan mata.

"Hiks ... Luhan ..."

Gadis itu hanya berdiri mematung, membiarkan Jaejoong—ibu kandung Sehun dan Jaehyun, menangis sambil memeluknya dengan erat. Tatapan mata Luhan terus tertuju pada sosok yang terbaring lemah di ruang ICU, dengan dikelilingi berbagai peralatan medis untuk menopang kelangsungan hidupnya.

"U-Umma ..." suara Luhan serasa tercekik hingga ia kesulitan berkata-kata. Perlahan cairan bening itu mulai turun membasahi pipinya.

"Lu ..."

Luhan melirik Yunho. Pria paruh baya itu terlihat lebih tegar dibandingkan Jaejoong yang terus saja menangis dalam pelukan Luhan.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sehunnie, Appa?" tanya Luhan tergagap.

Yunho menarik napas panjang-panjang. Sekuat tenaga mengontrol emosinya yang tengah kalut. "2 tahun yang lalu, dokter mendiagnosa jika Sehun mengidap kanker otak."

"Kanker otak?!" Luhan kaget bukan main mendengar pengakuan Yunho. Terlebih waktu yang dipaparkan pria itu menjelaskan jika Sehun sudah menyembunyikan penyakitnya, bahkan saat Luhan masih berada di Seoul. "Ba-bagaimana bisa dia menyembunyikan penyakitnya dariku selama ini?"

"Bukan hanya kau, Noona." Jaehyun mendesah pelan. "Kami semua pun baru tahu setelah dokter menjelaskan kondisi Sehun-hyung 1 bulan yang lalu. Sebelum dia akhirnya terbaring koma seperti sekarang."

"Ti-tidak mungkin." Bibir Luhan bergetar hebat, "Selama 1 bulan ini kami masih berkomunikasi dengan baik, Hyunnie. Kakakmu selalu membalas e-mail dan juga pesanku."

Jaehyun tersenyum kecut, "Maafkan aku, Noona. Yang membalas e-mail dan pesanmu selama 1 bulan ini bukan Sehun-hyung, melainkani aku."

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyangkal fakta yang dibeberkan oleh keluarga Sehun.

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya atas permintaan Sehun-hyung." Jaehyun menyeka air matanya yang hampir menetes, "Mungkin dia sudah menyadari situasi seperti ini akan datang, jadi dia berpesan padaku untuk membalas semua e-mail dan juga pesan darimu."

Isakan kecil itu mulai lolos dari bibir Luhan.

"Hyunnie, kakakmu pasti akan bangun 'kan?" tanya Luhan semakin terisak. "Hiks ... dia pasti selamat dan mampu bertahan 'kan?"

Hati Luhan berdenyut sakit saat mendengar tangisan Jaejoong semakin menjadi. Ketakutan mulai menjalar dalam tubuhnya, terlebih saat melihat Jaehyun menundukkan kepala.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Hyunnie. Jangan diam saja!"

Yunho buru-buru merangkul Luhan yang mulai meracau panik.

"Maaf, Noona." Jaehyun menggeleng kecil, "Dokter bilang sudah tak ada harapan lagi bagi Sehun-hyung untuk sembuh."

Tak ada lagi binar terang di mata Luhan. Kini hanya terlihat sorot mata sendu yang terpancar dari sepasang mata rusa itu. Bermaksud memberikan kejutan untuk lelaki itu, namun justru Luhan sendiri yang mendapat kejutan luar biasa dari Sehun.

Kecewa? Marah? Sedih?

Semua perasaan itu campur aduk dalam diri Luhan. Ingin gadis itu memaki Sehun, melampiaskan segala emosinya karena lelaki itu sudah menyembunyikan hal terpenting darinya.

Tapi apa yang bisa Luhan lakukan?

Ia hanya bisa menangis di sisi lelaki itu yang kini terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan dikelilingi peralatan medis. Air mata Luhan terus mengalir tanpa henti.

Luhan meraih tangan kanan Sehun. Tangan lelaki itu terasa dingin. Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Ia usapkan secara perlahan, berharap bisa memberikan kehangatan untuknya.

"Kau merasa dingin?" tanya Luhan lirih. Ia menatap wajah Sehun yang terlihat pucat pasi dengan masker oksigen yang terpasang. Keheningan kembali melanda ruang ICU tempat Sehun dirawat. Hanya terdengar suara mesin kardiograf, yang menambah suasana di ruangan tersebut kian memilukan.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tidur terus, Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan lagi. Ia tak peduli apakah Sehun akan mendengarnya atau tidak. Luhan hanya ingin berbicara sepuasnya, setelah ia kembali ke Seoul untuk menepati janjinya pada Sehun.

Luhan semakin menunduk dalam, "Sehunnie, aku sudah datang. Apa kau tak ingin menyambut kedatanganku, hm?"

Tak ada respon yang terdengar dari Sehun. Hal itu membuat hati Luhan terasa sakit. Kenyataan pahit ini begitu menyayat hati Luhan. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan pisau yang menghujam tepat di jantungnya.

 _Tes._

Kristal bening itu kembali mengalir membasahi wajah cantik Luhan. Ia begitu terpukul dengan kondisi Sehun.

"Sehunnie, kenapa kau masih diam saja?" tanya Luhan semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya memberitahu permintaan keduamu," kepala Luhan semakin menunduk dalam. Gadis itu menangis di samping tubuh Sehun yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang.

"Kalau saja aku datang lebih awal, aku pasti sudah mendengar permintaan keduamu ... hiks ..."

Selanjutnya hanya terdengar suara tangis Luhan di dalam ruangan itu.

"Buka matamu, Sehunnie ... aku sangat membutuhkanmu ..."

Jaehyun berjalan mendekati kursi yang diduduki Luhan. Sesekali ia memperhatikan kondisi sang kakak yang belum menunjukkan perubahan. Orang tuanya memilih pulang atas saran Jaehyun yang melihat kondisi Jaejoong kembali melemah. Semenjak mendapati kenyataan pahit tentang putra sulungnya, ibu dari dua anak itu terus dirundung kesedihan yang mendalam, hingga membuat kondisi kesehatannya ikut menurun.

"Noona ..." Jaehyun mengusap lembut bahu Luhan..

"Hyunnie, dia akan baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Luhan mulai frustasi. "Aku masih berhutang 4 permintaan kakakmu yang belum aku penuhi ..."

Jaehyun tersenyum tipis, "Kakakku orang yang sangat kuat, Noona. Sehun-hyung pasti baik-baik saja."

Luhan mengangguk, lalu menundukkan kepalanya di atas ranjang Sehun. Sementara Jaehyun hanya menghela napas pelan sambil memandangi sekeliling ruangan. Saat Jaehyun kembali beralih memperhatikan Sehun, ada sebuah kejadian yang membuat matanya membulat sempurna.

Lelaki itu melihat jari tangan Sehun mulai bergerak.

"Noona, jari Sehun-hyung bergerak!" teriak Jaehyun sambil menepuk pundak Luhan.

Luhan terkesiap dan refleks memandangi Sehun. Gadis itu menunjukkan reaksi yang sama. Ia bahkan sampai tak berkedip ketika melihat gerakan jari tangan Sehun. Ia juga melihat ada pergerakan mata dari lelaki tersebut. Luhan segera meraih tangan Sehun.

"Sehunnie?" Luhan mencoba memanggil Sehun. Ingin memastikan apakah lelaki itu benar-benar sudah sadar dari masa komanya.

Tuhan akhirnya mengabulkan doa mereka. Perlahan mata Sehun terbuka. Lelaki itu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali sebelum menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Sehunnie?" Luhan tak kuasa menahan tangis melihat Sehun sudah sadar. Sementara Jaehyun segera berlari keluar untuk memanggil dokter.

"Lu-Luhan?"

"Ne, ini aku, Sehunnie." Luhan mencium punggung tangan Sehun. "Syukurlah kau sudah dasar."

Walau wajahnya terlihat pucat dan tenaganya masih lemah, Sehun tetap berusaha tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Maaf aku baru bisa datang sekarang," ujar Luhan merasa bersalah. Buliran air matanya kian membanjiri wajahnya.

"Sekarang bulan apa?"

"April. Ini bulan kita, Sehunnie. Bulan yang sama saat kita terlahir di dunia ini," jawab Luhan sembari tersenyum getir.

"April ya." Sehun tersenyum bahagia, "Kukira aku tidak akan membuka mataku kembali, aku bersyukur Tuhan masih memberiku kesempatan. Dan aku juga senang sekali, kau sudah menepati janjimu untuk pulang lebih awal. Sekarang tanggal berapa, Lu?"

Luhan mengusap air matanya, "22 April. Memangnya kenapa, Sehunnie?"

"22 April?" Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Dua hari yang lalu kau berulang tahun bukan? Aku terlambat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu."

"Tidak apa, Sehunnie. Jaehyun sudah mengatakannya lewat e-mailmu."

Sehun terdiam lantas menggeleng lemah, "Tetap saja aku ingin mengatakannya langsung padamu, Lu. Itu jauh lebih spesial. Tidak apa 'kan jika aku baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, Sehunnie ..."

"Happy birthday, Xiao Lu ..."

Luhan membekap mulutnya, berusaha menghentikan tangis tapi gagal. Sambil terisak, ia dekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya lewat e-mail, tapi kau benar. Rasanya akan lebih spesial jika kita mengatakannya langsung," bibir Luhan bergetar hebat, "Izinkan aku mengatakannya, Sehunnie."

Sehun mengangguk, setelahnya Luhan mendaratkan satu kecupan di keningnya.

"Happy birthday, Sehunnie ..."

"Ini sungguh sebuah keajaiban ..."

Jaehyun mengernyitkan dahi saat menemui Dokter Han, dokter yang menangani kondisi Sehun.

"Seperti yang pernah kukatakan sebelumnya, harapan Sehun untuk bertahan hidup sangatlah tipis," lanjut Dokter Han. "Aku tidak menyangka dia masih bisa bertahan sampai saat ini. Kondisinya cukup baik. Sehun bahkan tidak memerlukan alat bantu pernapasan seperti sebelumnya."

Jaehyun tersenyum lega, namun sesekali wajahnya masih terlihat cemas. "Lalu, sampai kapan kakakku akan bertahan, Dokter Han?" tanyanya.

Dokter Han menggeleng pelan, "Aku bisa memastikan berapa lama lagi Sehun akan bertahan. Kanker yang menyerang otaknya sudah sangat parah. Tak bisa disembuhkan bahkan melalui operasi sekalipun."

Jaehyun terpukul mendengar penuturan Dokter Han.

"Maafkan aku. Aku turut menyesal karena tidak berhasil membujuk Sehun untuk melakukan operasi," Dokter Han menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa dia menolaknya."

"Mungkin ada alasan yang disembunyikan kakakku," Jaehyun tersenyum tipis, "Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu."

Luhan terus berjaga di samping ranjang Sehun. Ia tak pernah meninggalkan Sehun barang sedetik pun. Hal itu membuat Sehun terus tersenyum memandangi Luhan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan bingung karena Sehun terus melihat ke arahnya.

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku sangat senang. Rasanya seperti mimpi, kau ada di dekatku seperti ini."

Luhan bisa merasakan hawa panas di pipinya. Gadis itu mengulum senyum dan tersipu. Ia menggenggam tangan Sehun, "Mulai sekarang, aku akan terus berada di sisimu."

Sehun tersenyum sumringah. Ia turut mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Luhan. Lalu mengecupnya perlahan.

"Kau masih ingat, jika aku sudah kembali ke sini, kau akan memberitahuku permintaan keduamu?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk, "Tentu, aku tidak lupa. 5 permintaan itu sudah aku tulis di sebuah kertas. Tapi, aku tidak mau menunjukkanya padamu."

Raut wajah Luhan berubah, "Kenapa?"

"Aku lebih senang mengatakannya langsung padamu," jawab Sehun terkekeh.

Luhan tidak membalas ejekan Sehun. Entah kenapa, keinginan untuk membalas sikap jahil yang biasa Sehun berikan padanya, hilang saat gadis itu memandangi wajah pucat Sehun.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Sehun rupanya menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Luhan. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng dan membuat Sehun sedikit kecewa.

"Lu, bisakah kau tetap bersikap seperti dulu?" tanya Sehun dan sukses mengejutkan Luhan.

"Aku lebih suka Luhan yang ceria. Luhan yang tidak pernah takut membalas setiap ulah jahil yang kulakukan. Luhan yang selalu bisa membuat hari-hariku dipenuhi tawa dan canda. Aku lebih suka kau yang seperti itu daripada yang pendiam seperti sekarang," lanjut Sehun.

Luhan merasakan matanya kembali berair. Ia tahu, ia harus bersikap biasa. Tapi nyatanya tidak semudah yang ia kira. Terlalu sulit bagi gadis itu untuk bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa dengan kondisi Sehun. Lelaki itu sakit parah dan itu fakta yang menyakitkan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku untuk bersikap seperti biasa?" tanya Luhan. Suaranya terdengar serak karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Kenapa kau rahasiakan ini padaku?" tanya Luhan lagi. Surainya menutupi sebagian wajahnya saat gadis itu menunduk dalam. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang penyakitmu, Sehunnie? Apakah aku tidak ada artinya sama sekali, sampai kau tega menyembunyikannya dariku?!"

Sehun terdiam. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Luhan yang kembali menangis.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya darimu. Dan sampai kapanpun, kau sangat berarti bagiku, Lu," lanjut Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa kau merahasiakannya?!" suara Luhan setengah berteriak.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau sedih," jawab Sehun.

"Justru aku sangat sedih karena tidak tahu dari awal. Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu!" balas Luhan kesal. Ia tak peduli dengan wajahnya yang dibanjiri air mata. Gadis itu berbalik dan bersiap keluar dari kamar Sehun. Melihat reaksi kekecewaan dari Luhan, Sehun mencoba bangun dari posisinya. Tapi kondisinya yang belum memungkinkan, justru membuat lelaki itu mengerang kesakitan.

Luhan menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia tahu Sehun kesakitan dan mencoba memaksakan diri. Hal itu membuat hatinya semakin terasa sedih. Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya dan berlari menghampiri ranjang Sehun. Ia langsung memeluk lelaki itu dengan sangat erat.

"Lu?" Sehun merasa bersalah karena sudah menyembunyikan penyakitnya dari Luhan. "Maafkan aku."

Luhan tidak menjawab dan terus menangis dalam pelukan Sehun. Menikmati sentuhan lembut tangan Sehun yang begitu ia rindukan.

 **Tell Me Your Wish**

Atas permintaan Sehun, dua hari setelah terbangun dari masa koma, kini ia sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Sehun menolak untuk menjalani rawat inap di rumah sakit. Ia tidak mau menghabiskan waktunya dengan suasana rumah sakit yang membosankan. Sehun ingin bersenang-senang dan pastinya harus ia lakukan bersama Luhan.

Luhan membantu Sehun berbaring di ranjang kamar. Perhatian yang diberikan gadis itu membuat senyum Sehun tak pernah pudar.

Sesaat ia beralih memandangi Jaejoong dan Yunho yang kebetulan juga berada di kamarnya. Ia terdiam saat melihat wajah lelah pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Appa, Umma ..."

Pasangan suami-istri itu menoleh.

"Maafkan aku."

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, Jaejoong langsung mendekat dan memeluk putra sulungnya. Wanita itu tak mampu lagi menahan tangisannya dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Umma ..."

"Anakku ... kau akan baik-baik saja, Sayang ..."

Yunho yang melihat bagaimana reaksi Jaejoong ikut mendekat, kemudian bergabung dengan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun. Semua akan baik-baik saja, meskipun kami kecewa karena kau tidak memberitahukannya sejak awal," lirih Yunho.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat kalian bersedih," sesal Sehun.

"Kami jauh lebih sedih jika tidak tahu apa-apa soal kondisimu, Hyung."

Sehun menoleh lantas tersenyum melihat kehadiran Jaehyun. "Ke marilah ..."

Jaehyun langsung berlari dan ikut memeluk Sehun. "Hyung, aku percaya kau pasti akan baik-baik saja. Tetaplah bertahan, Hyung. Kau pasti bisa," pintanya disertai isak tangis. Meluapkan segala emosinya yang selama ini ditahan lantaran tak ingin membuat orang tuanya semakin bersedih.

Sorot mata Luhan berubah sendu, bahkan mulai meneteskan air mata melihat pemandangan di depannya. Di balik kesedihan yang mendalam, Luhan senang Sehun dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang begitu menyayanginya.

Termasuk dia sendiri yang amat menyayangi lelaki itu, bahkan tanpa ia sadari perasaan sayang itu telah berubah menjadi perasaan cinta.

Sepeninggalan anggota keluar Sehun, Luhan memilih tinggal di kamar lelaki itu. Gadis itu merapikan selimut yang membalut sebagian tubuh Sehun.

"Beristirahatlah."

 _SET!_ Langkah Luhan terhenti ketika gadis itu ingin keluar dari kamar Sehun. Rupanya Sehun menahan langkahnya dengan memegang tangan Luhan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Temani aku sampai tidur," jawab Sehun.

"Mwo?" Luhan melebarkan matanya dan menatap kaget pada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum jahil, "Aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak ada kau di sisiku."

Semburat rona merah itu kembali menghiasi wajah Luhan. Permintaan Sehun tersebut berhasil membuat jantung Luhan berdegup kencang.

"Naiklah. Aku ingin tidur dengan merasakan belaianmu," lanjut Sehun.

Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri, ia berjalan mendekati ranjang Sehun. Kemudian menempatkan diri tepat di sisi Sehun. Tangannya mulai membelai kepala Sehun dengan lembut.

"Lu?"

"Hm?"

"Besok kita pergi berkencan, ne" tanya Sehun kemudian.

Luhan terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum geli, "Apa ini permintaan keduamu?"

"Ne, ini permintaan keduaku," jawab Sehun terkekeh.

"Baiklah. Besok kita pergi berkencan. Sekarang kau harus tidur dan beristirahat," sahut Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum senang. Tangannya meraih tangan kiri Luhan, lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat. Luhan tidak bisa menahan rasa harunya melihat sikap Sehun. Bahkan dalam kondisi seperti ini pun, Sehun masih bisa menunjukkan perhatiannya untuk Luhan.

Luhan memberanikan diri untuk kembali mencium kening Sehun, tepat saat lelaki itu sudah masuk ke alam mimpinya.

"Dia sudah tidur?"

Luhan terkejut mendengar suara Jaejoong. Gadis itu baru saja keluar dari kamar Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, "Ne, dia baru saja tidur, Umma."

Jaejoong tersenyum senang. Ia menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat dan kembali meneteskan air mata. Sikapnya itu mengundang reaksi bingung dari Luhan.

"Umma"

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa," ucap Jaejoong terisak. "Bisakah, kau terus mendampinginya? Tetaplah berada di sisinya, Lu."

Luhan terdiam. kepalanya menunduk dalam dan lagi-lagi ia merasakan matanya yang berair, "Benarkah, tidak ada harapan lagi bagi Sehun untuk sembuh."

"Kalau saja Sehun-hyung bersedia menjalani operasi, mungkin dia bisa sembuh dari penyakit itu," jawab Jaehyun mengejutkan.

Luhan tercengang, "Sehun menolak untuk menjalani operasi?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Jaehyun mengangguk, "Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya, Noona. Tapi kata dokter, dia menolak keras untuk menjalani operasi itu."

Luhan memandangi tangan Jaejoong yang kembali menggenggam tangannya.

"Bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku, Lu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Anggukan pelan dari Luhan membuat wanita yang sudah melahirkan Sehun itu tersenyum lega. Ia langsung memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat.

"Terima kasih, Lu," ucap Jaejoong senang. Setelahnya Luhan mendapat pelukan secara bergantian dari Yunho dan Jaehyun. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Mencoba bersikap tegar namun apa daya, hatinya tidak sama dengan apa yang terlihat di wajahnya. Jauh dalam hati Luhan, ia begitu rapuh dan takut dengan datangnya hari itu. Hari di mana Sehun akan meninggalkan kehidupan dunia ini.

 **Tell Me Your Wish**

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Sehun dan dibalas anggukan Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan baru saja tiba di Lotte World. Wajah mereka terlihat cerah dan penuh semangat. Mata keduanya terus memandangi suasana di sekitar yang semakin ramai didatangi pengunjung jelang sore hari.

Sesuai permintaan Sehun yang kedua, hari ini Luhan menyanggupi ajakan kencan dari lelaki itu

"Kita harus bersenang-senang sepuasnya," lanjut Sehun mengedipkan mata.

Luhan terdiam sejenak memandangi wajah Sehun, lantas mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum senang.

"Kajja!" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan menggandeng gadis itu masuk ke dalam salah satu taman hiburan terpopuler di Korea Selatan.

Keduanya berlari menyisiri berbagai wahana permainan yang ada. Luhan yang semula masih diliputi kekhawatiran terhadap kondisi Sehun, perlahan mulai larut dalam kebersamaan mereka. Ia tepiskan sejenak rasa khawatirnya dan fokus menikmati keceriaan yang dilaluinya bersama Sehun.

"Kita naik itu!" ajak Luhan sambil menunjuk ke wahana perahu kora-kora. Sehun tersenyum dan menganggukki usulan Luhan. Ia senang gadis itu akhirnya bisa bersikap lepas dan sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

Terlalu asyik dengan berbagai wahana yang ada, mereka tak menyadari jika hari mulai senja. Keduanya sepakat untuk menaiki wahana terakhir, bianglala.

Bianglala itu mulai bergerak setelah mereka menaiki salah satu dari sekian benda yang berbentuk mirip seperti sangkar burung. Sehun memilih duduk di salah satu kursi, sementara Luhan masih asyik berdiri dengan melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang sangat cantik saat menjelang malam.

"Kau senang?" tanya Sehun membuyarkan keasyikan Luhan.

Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Apa kau senang?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Tentu saja aku senang, karena aku menikmatinya denganmu, Lu."

Wajah Luhan memerah saat Sehun kembali tersenyum padanya. Luhan sempat lupa jika sekarang mereka hanya berdua saja dalam bianglala. Kini setelah mengingatnya, entah mengapa jantung Luhan kembali berdebar-debar.

Luhan mengusap-usap kedua tangannya dan berniat untuk duduk. Tiba-tiba, bianglala terhenti karena ada penumpang lain yang hendak naik. Karena kaget, Luhan tidak siap dan keseimbangannya pun goyah. Tanpa sengaja gadis itu langsung jatuh ke arah Sehun dan terduduk di pangkuannya. Wajah keduanya sangat dekat dengan bibir mereka yang nyaris bersentuhan.

Luhan segera bangkit dan memilih duduk di sebelah Sehun. Ia merapikan rambutnya dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Gadis itu merasa canggung dan kikuk dengan apa yang baru saja mereka alami.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sehun seraya tersenyum.

Luhan mengangguk, "Katakan saja."

"Kita sudah saling mengenal selama hampir 8 tahun," ucap Sehun. "Di matamu, apakah aku hanya kau anggap sebagai sahabat, Lu?"

Luhan masih terdiam, terlihat tidak siap untuk menjawabnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Lu," pinta Sehun.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Sehun tersenyum, "Karena aku tidak hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat. Perhatian yang selama ini kuberikan padamu, bukan semata-mata karena kau adalah sahabatku. Tapi, karena hatiku yang sangat mencintaimu."

Luhan tertegun. Ia tidak menduga jika Sehun akan begitu mulus mengatakan rentetan kalimat tersebut. Secara tidak langsung Sehun baru saja menyatakan perasaan cintanya pada Luhan.

"Kau tersinggung dengan ucapanku?" tanya Sehun mulai khawatir dan merasa bersalah melihat perubahan raut wajah Luhan.

Luhan menarik nafas panjang lalu tersenyum pada Sehun, "Ti-tidak, aku sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Aku justru senang mendengarnya."

Sehun ingin kembali bertanya, namun jari lentik Luhan lebih dulu menyentuh bibirnya.

"Sebelumnya, aku memang masih menganggapmu sebagai sahabat. Kedekatan yang terjadi di antara kita masih kuanggap dalam batas wajar karena persahabatan kita sejak SMA. Tapi, saat kau menghiburku karena perpisahanku dengan Seunghyun, aku mulai menyadari ada perasaan lain dalam diriku," ucap Luhan.

Sehun memilih diam dan membiarkan Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu berada di sisiku. Selama ini, kau selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar dan meluapkan kesedihanku. Kau selalu ada untuk menghiburku dan menyemangatiku. Hari-hari yang kulalui selalu menyenangkan setiap kali aku bersamamu, Sehunnie," lanjut Luhan.

Sehun membulatkan matanya dan terus memandangi Luhan.

"Aku sadar bahwa sebenarnya aku telah jatuh cinta padamu. Perhatian yang selama ini kau berikan membuatku ketergantungan padamu. Saat aku melihatmu terbaring tak berdaya, hatiku benar-benar sakit. Aku begitu takut jika harus kehilangan dirimu sebelum aku mengakui perasaan ini padamu," suara Luhan mulai bergetar.

Sehun tersenyum haru dengan penuturan Luhan. Ia biarkan gadis itu memandangi suasana di luar bianglala. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dari saku celananya. Sehun membuka kotak tersebut lalu mengambil sebuah cincin yang ada di dalamnya. Ia sematkan cincin tersebut pada salah satu jari tangan Luhan.

Luhan terkejut dengan sikap Sehun yang memasangkan cincin tersebut. Terlebih saat lelaki itu mengecup tangannya.

"Sehunnie?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna. Gadis itu menatap tak percaya ke arah Sehun yang masih memperlihatkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Kau ... melamarku?" tanya Luhan tak percaya dan dibalas anggukan pelan Sehun.

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Ia mengusap lembut cincin yang sudah tersemat di salah satu jari tangannya. Gadis itu menarik sudut bibirnya sampai membentuk lengkungan senyum.

"Apa ini permintaan ketigamu?" tanya Luhan lagi sambil menahan senyum.

"Sebenarnya ini permintaan keempat, Lu." Sehun menjawab sambil tersenyum lebar hingga memamerkan gigi rapinya. "Untuk permintaan ketiga dan kelima nanti, akan aku sampaikan di hari yang sama."

Luhan bisa merasakan matanya yang berair. Ia sangat senang mendengar lamaran yang baru saja diucapkan Sehun. Kendati demikian, kesedihan dan ketakutan akan kepergian lelaki itu terus membayanginya.

Luhan takut, waktu yang dimiliki Sehun untuk selalu bersamanya kian berkurang.

"Lu, kau harus menjawab lamaranku ..." pinta Sehun.

Luhan menoleh dengan senyum cantiknya. Ia mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan, "Ne, aku mau menikah denganmu."

"Kau sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan kondisiku?" tanya Sehun lagi dan sesaat berhasil membuat wajah Luhan terlihat sedih. Namun gadis itu langsung menggeleng keras sambil membelai wajah Sehun.

"Bukankah mencintai seseorang harus menerima apapun kondisi mereka?" bibir mungil Luhan melengkung sempurna. "Aku pun sama, Sehunnie. Tidak peduli bagaimana kondisimu, aku akan tetap menerimamu. Aku bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupmu untuk selamanya."

Sehun yang sedari tadi menahan air matanya tampak tersenyum bahagia. Ucapan Luhan berhasil melegakan hatinya yang sempat dilanda ketakutan. Ia takut Luhan akan menolaknya karena penyakit yang ia derita. Di luar dugaan, Luhan tanpa ragu langsung menerima pinangannya.

Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan dalam dekapannya, menghirup aroma khas tubuh Luhan yang selalu ia sukai. "Terima kasih, Lu. Aku senang kau bersedia menerimaku."

Luhan mengusap kedua matanya dan kembali tersenyum. Tangannya ikut memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat.

"Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku bisa bertahan," ujar Sehun dan membuat Luhan kembali bersedih, bahkan menangis.

"Tapi, aku berjanji padamu akan membuatmu bahagia," lanjut lelaki itu dengan senyum khasnya. Luhan mengangguk dan turut tersenyum.

Sehun melepas pelukannya. Kini keduanya saling memandang dengan tatapan penuh arti. Mata Sehun tertuju pada bibir mungil Luhan yang begitu menggoda. Ia beranikan dirinya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Perlahan Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun selanjutnya.

Tepat saat bianglala itu kembali bergerak, bibir keduanya bersatu dalam ciuman penuh kelembutan.

 **Tell Me Your Wish**

Hamparan ilalang terbentang luas di depan Luhan. Gadis itu menatap bingung pada Sehun yang terlihat menikmati suasana di sana sambil merentangkan tangan dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau yakin ini termasuk dalam daftar permintaanmu, Sehunnie?"

"Wae? Ada yang salah?" tanya Sehun setelah menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Kita sudah sering ke sini. Kupikir kau akan memintaku menemanimu ke tempat lain," jawab Luhan. "Tidak ada yang bisa kita lihat selain hamparan ilalang saja, Sehunnie."

Sehun terkekeh, "Aku tidak pernah bosan untuk selalu datang ke sini, apalagi jika denganmu. Lagipula, di sini kita tidak hanya melihat ilalang saja, Lu."

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kita lihat selain ilalang?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Angin."

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya, "Angin?"

"Ne, aku sedang melihat angin sekarang," jawab Sehun lantas tertawa kecil melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Luhan.

"Angin tidak bisa kau lihat, Sehunnie."

Tawa Sehun berderai, "Secara kasat mata, kau memang tidak bisa melihatnya, Lu. Tapi kau bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Coba pejamkan matamu."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Akan kuberitahu bagaimana caranya kau bisa melihat angin," tutur Sehun disertai senyuman khasnya.

Luhan menurut dan perlahan memejamkan matanya.

"Sekarang, gunakan telingamu. Dengarkan suara angin yang mulai datang menghampirimu," lanjut Sehun.

Luhan terdiam. Ia ikuti petunjuk Sehun dan mulai larut dalam suasana tenang di sekitar mereka. suara angin itu perlahan mulai bermuara di telinganya. Luhan bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut dari angin yang menghampirinya. Senyum itu pun menghiasi wajah Luhan. Seperti yang dikatakan Sehun, ia bisa melihat angin hanya dengan mendengar suara dan merasakan sentuhannya.

"Kau bisa melihatnya?" tanya Sehun setelah Luhan membuka kedua matanya.

Luhan menoleh lantas tersenyum, "Ne, aku bisa melihatnya, Sehunnie. Bagaimana kau tahu tentang ini?"

"Appa yang selalu mengatakannya saat aku masih kecil. Appa bilang, angin selalu berada di sekitar kita. Meskipun kau tak bisa melihatnya, tapi kau bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Dengarkan suaranya dan rasakan sentuhannya, maka kau bisa melihat angin," jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

Luhan tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Sehun. matanya tak pernah lepas dari ekspresi wajah Sehun yang begitu antusias menceritakan kisah angin.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kuceritakan padamu, masih tentang angin. Kau ingin mendengarnya?"

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian menyamankan posisi ketika Sehun memberi isyarat untuk memeluknya.

"Angin dan ilalang itu berjodoh."

Kerutan samar muncul di dahi Luhan. "Apa maksud ucapanmu?"

"Angin punya warna dan bentuk. Saat ilalang mulai berayun, kita tahu bahwa di sana ada angin." Sehun memandang hamparan ilalang yang terbentang luas di depan mereka, "Jika tak ada ilalang, angin pun pasti akan kehilangan dirinya."

Luhan terlihat takjub mendengarkan kisah yang diceritakan Sehun. "Menarik, appa juga yang menceritakannya padamu, Sehunnie?"

"Aniya, khusus untuk kisah angin dan ilalang, aku sendiri yang mengarangnya."

Luhan mendongak dan menatap Sehun dengan kedua alis tertaut. "Jadi kisah itu tidak benar?"

"Lebih tepatnya, ini kisah diriku sendiri, Lu." Sehun menatap lamat bola mata Luhan. "Aku adalah angin dan kau ilalangnya."

Luhan belum bisa mencerna kalimat Sehun, "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Sama seperti angin, jika tidak ada kau di sisiku, sudah dipastikan aku akan kehilangan jiwaku, Lu. Tanpa kau di sisiku, hidupku tidak akan berarti."

"Sehunnie ..."

Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan. "Bolehkah aku menyampaikan permintaanku yang terakhir?"

Hati Luhan berdenyut sakit mendengar kata 'permintaan terakhir' yang diucapkan Sehun.

"Ne, katakanlah." Luhan terkesiap saat menyadari napas Sehun sedikit tersengal. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun menarik napas panjang lantas tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Aku tidak mau kondisimu kembali memburuk," bujuk Luhan khawatir.

"Kita pulang setelah aku menyampaikan permintaan terakhirku, Lu."

"Tapi—" gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya lantas mengangguk kecil, "Arraseo, katakanlah."

"Luhan ..." Sehun menatap dalam bola mata gadis itu. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau harus selalu tersenyum."

Seakan mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka, air mata Luhan kembali menetes.

"Apapun yang terjadi di masa depan nanti, aku hanya ingin melihat gadisku selalu tersenyum bahagia. Kau bisa melakukannya 'kan?"

"Hiks ... Sehunnie ..."

"Berjanjilah padaku, Lu. Kau akan selalu tersenyum bahagia," pinta Sehun untuk kesekian kali.

Luhan mengangguk bersamaan isak tangis yang semakin menjadi.

"A-aku berjanji ..." Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun. Ia tak ingin lelaki itu melihat air matanya, "Aku berjanji akan selalu tersenyum bahagia untukmu, Sehunnie ..."

Air mata Sehun ikut menetes. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis itu. "Terima kasih ..." ucapnya berulang kali sembari mengecup kepala Luhan.

Luhan terkesiap saat Sehun mengatur posisi mereka untuk saling berhadapan satu sama lain. keduanya sama-sama mengusap lelehan air mata di wajah masing-masing.

"Wǒ ài nǐ"

Luhan tersenyum, "Nado saranghae ..."

 **Tell Me Your Wish**

 _7 years laters_

Luhan tengah menyisiri rambut panjangnya di depan kaca meja rias. Senyum cantik itu terus menghiasi wajahnya. Sesekali perhatiannya tertuju pada _buket_ bunga yang ada di dekatnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting dalam hidup Luhan.

"Umma!"

Luhan menoleh saat mendengar suara keras di kamarnya. Ia tersenyum senang menyadari kehadiran Oh Sehan, putra semata wayangnya dengan Sehun.

"Sehannie, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah umma sudah menyuruhmu untuk menunggu di dalam mobil bersama Jaehyun-samchon?" tanya Luhan sambil merapikan rambut Sehan.

Sehan meringis lebar, "Sehan menemukan ini di laci meja ruang tengah, Umma."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa ini?"

Sehan menggeleng. Setelah menyerahkan benda yang menyerupai amplop tersebut, Sehan kembali berlarian di dalam rumahnya.

Luhan kembali duduk pada kursinya dan merobek amplop yang diberikan Sehan. Ia menemukan ada dua lembar kertas di dalamnya. Luhan mengambil salah satu kertas lalu membaca tulisan pada kertas tersebut.

 _Untuk Luhan_

 _Kau berhasil menemukan surat ini? Ah, aku tidak percaya. Pasti Sehan yang menemukannya. Aku tahu benar kebiasaanmu yang tak pernah memeriksa laci meja. Karena itulah aku menyembunyikan surat ini di sana. Aku hebat 'kan. Ah, tidak. Kurasa Sehan jauh lebih hebat dariku. Dia berhasil menemukan surat yang aku tulis untukmu._

 _Aku menulis surat ini saat kau pergi bersama Sehan untuk berbelanja, untuk perayaan ulang tahun Sehan yang ke-2. Jika diingat lagi, aku sungguh tidak menyangka bisa bertahan hidup selama 3 tahun setelah kau kembali dari China. Tepatnya, saat aku terbangun dari masa koma akibat penyakit kanker otak yang kuderita._

 _Kau pernah bertanya, kenapa aku menolak untuk menjalani operasi. Aku menolak karena aku tidak mau kehilangan sebagian atau seluruh ingatanku akibat operasi yang harus kujalani. Kebanyakan mereka yang menjalani operasi itu, akan kehilangan sebagian atau bahkan seluruh ingatan mereka. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi padaku, Lu. Aku tidak mau melupakan kenangan-kenangan manis yang pernah kita alami. Karena itulah aku memilih untuk pergi dengan membawa semua kenangan yang pernah kita lalui bersama. Menurutku, itu akan jauh lebih membahagiakan daripada aku harus bertahan hidup, tapi tak pernah mengingat sosok perempuan yang sangat kucintai._

 _Aku sadar, bahwa waktuku tidak banyak lagi. Aku sadar bahwa aku tak bisa selamanya berada di sisimu. Awalnya aku khawatir karena takut tidak ada seseorang yang akan menjagamu. Tapi, sekarang aku sudah siap untuk pergi, karena sudah ada Sehan yang akan menemanimu. Bukankah kau bilang jika dia sangat mirip denganku? Aku yakin, kelak jika dia sudah besar, wajahnya akan tampan sama sepertiku. Tapi kau harus ingat, tetap aku yang paling tampan di matamu. Camkan itu baik-baik, Lu._

 _Apa kau masih ingat dengan 5 permintaan yang pernah kau janjikan padaku? Waktu itu, aku pernah bilang bahwa aku sudah menulisnya di secarik kertas. Kertas itu sudah kumasukkan dalam amplop ini. Kau bisa melihatnya. Aku sudah menandai 5 permintaanku yang sudah kau kabulkan._

 _Lu, terima kasih. Kau sudah bersedia mendampingiku sampai napas terakhirku. Sungguh aku tidak menyangka bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan terindah sepanjang hidupku. Kini aku harus pergi._

 _Berjanjilah, kau harus hidup bahagia bersama Sehan. Jaga putra kecil kita dengan baik Lu._

 _Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu untuk membesarkan Sehan sampai dia tumbuh dewasa. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu untuk melihatnya sukses dalam pendidikan ataupun karir, menikah dengan wanita yang dicintainya, bahkan tak bisa melihatnya memberikan cucu untuk kita._

 _Sampaikan permintaan maafku ini untuk Sehan. Katakan padanya bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya. Sampaikan padanya, Oh Sehan adalah putra kebanggaan Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan._

 _Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih. Aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki pendamping hidup seperti dirimu, Lu._

 _Aku mencintaimu, my other half, Xi Luhan._

 _-Oh Sehun-_

"Umma, uljima ..."

Luhan terkesiap dan segera mengusap air matanya. Ia memeluk Sehan sambil tersenyum. Dipandanginya wajah sang anak dengan penuh kasih sayang. Perlahan tangan Luhan membelai lembut kepala Sehan.

"Itu tadi apa, Umma?" tanya Sehan pada benda yang dibawanya untuk Luhan.

"Ini surat, Sayang." Luhan mengecup kening Sehan. "Surat yang ditulis appa untuk umma."

"Jinjja?" mata Sehan mengerjap polos. "Sehan boleh membacanya, Umma?"

Luhan tertawa, "Biar nanti umma yang bacakan, ne?"

"Eung~"

Perhatian Luhan beralih pada kertas yang dipegang Sehan. "Apa yang sedang kau pegang, Sayang?"

Sehan menyodorkan kertas itu pada Luhan, "Umma menjatuhkannya dari amplop itu," jawabnya polos.

Luhan memandangi secarik kertas yang sedikit lusuh di tangannya. Ia tersenyum setelah selesai membaca tulisan dalam kertas tersebut.

"Kapan Umma membacakan surat appa untuk Sehannie?" tanya Sehan lagi.

"Nanti, setelah kita mengunjungi appa. Kajja, kita harus pergi sekarang. Kasihan harabeoji, halmeoni, dan samchon sudah menunggu," tutur Luhan sambil menggandeng Sehan.

Sehan mengangguk senang dan meraih _buket_ bunga yang diletakkan Luhan, "Appa pasti senang melihat Sehan membawa bunga ini, Umma."

Luhan membelai rambut Sehan dan tersenyum, "Tentu. Ini kan bunga kesukaan appa, Sayang."

Sehan tersenyum manis sambil memamerkan giginya, "Nanti kita letakkan di depan makam Appa, ne? Sehan tidak sabar ingin menyapa appa, Umma."

Luhan tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan putranya menarik tangannya. Sesekali ia memperhatikan kertas yang ditinggalnya di atas meja rias. Senyum bahagia itu kembali menghiasi wajah Luhan.

 _Meskipun kau sudah pergi, aku senang karena sudah berhasil memenuhi 5 permintaanmu. Apa kau melihatku dari atas sana? Lihatlah, Sehan sudah tumbuh besar. Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu, Sehunnie._

 _Aku berjanji akan hidup bahagia bersama Sehan. Semoga kau tenang di sana._

 _Aku mencintaimu, my other half, Oh Sehun._

 _-Xi Luhan-_

 **5 Permintaan Oh Sehun**

Luhan harus kembali ke Seoul kurang dari 2 tahun

Luhan harus pergi berkencan dengan Sehun

Luhan harus menikah dengan Sehun

Luhan harus menemani Sehun melihat angin dan ilalang

Luhan harus selalu tersenyum bahagia

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **22 April 2017**

 **A/N :** Long time no see =D

Masih dalam status hiatus, tapi saya kangen sekali sama kalian, sekaligus ingin ikut meramaikan projek bersama author HunHan lainnya yang kece-kece hehe. Soal kelanjutan FF yang lain, saya belum bisa menjawab kapan akan dilanjutkan kembali, maaf *deep bow*

Spesial project update bersama author **HHS Hyuuga L** , **Baby Aery HHS** , **apriltaste** dan **FujoAoi**. Silakan berkunjung ke akun mereka. Setelah baca, jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya =)

 **P.S :** Sebenarnya ini FF lama yang saya remake kembali dengan cast HunHan. Banyak yang saya kembangkan, terutama untuk kisah angin dan ilalang yang saya masukkan di sini (terinspirasi dari komik yang pernah saya baca). Maaf jika ceritanya kurang memuaskan *deep bow*

Waktu nulis, mata sama wajah saya basah, efek terlalu baper sepertinya. Semoga kalian waktu baca FF ini, mata sama wajah tetap kering ya =D


End file.
